creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Room
This was the most interesting thing I've read here. TheEnglishLanguage *Seconded. I don't normally sit through something this long. -King Starscream 20:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) This was great.~ I'm suprised that one of those "tl;dr" idiots commented yet. {C Anyway, amazing pasta. Alright, I'm about to read this, it better be good -.- EDIT: Maybe I missed something, but imo, this was okay, but not "amazing." Shockman25 21:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I liked it. Really good depth to it. Linkotan 02:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) This is not worth the read. It's just....boring.DeathBolt (talk) 07:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CRAPPYPASTA I can't believe I just wasted my time reading that. I was waiting for some great twist, some all encompassing conculsion that would explain everything, but it turns out that the writer wasn't as smart as I had hoped. Why hadn't the stranger gotten a pill? Why was he denied the pill some times and given it other times? Why was he given two pills that one day? What were the figures? It was just a bunch of random BS that was never explained. When I commit to something that long and unecessarily drawn out, I expect some sort of conclusion, but I got jack squat. I feel robbed reading this crap. Really, a lesson on materialism? That's crap. So much redundant crap that never led to anything. Really, really bad story. It DESPERATELY needs a conclusion that explains everything. Like a very smart, very unique conclusion. Otherwise it's a waste of time. Total, complete crap. 2/10. Extremely disappointed. Just plain bad writing JrvUnleashed 09:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC)JrvUnleashed Do you like any creepypasta? I mean really i have never read anything nice from you. Anyway i adore this pasta and i think it is a good thing that it was left open ended. Dbhead "Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! That's the Gurren-dan way!" 01:58, October 3, 2011 (UTC) So, apparently open-ended endings suck too? D: ClericofMadness @Dbhead: Nah, he likes Psychosis. Which is, after all, Suggested Reading. And great. Javer80 07:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) 7/10 But Psychosis isn't open-ended. --Chaoseed 00:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry. I was talking to the wrong person. Javer80 00:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I think that a good enough conclusion would be, let's just say this scenario is like the Silent Hill thing where everything is just a world made up in Herbert's mind and John got caught up in it. I guess Herbert was a special kid growing up and his only friends were ants in his dreams and now he wants new friends, which I guess would be all these 'Johns'. And maybe those Things are representing black ants? It's a start okai StrawberrySugarpuff 02:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Im confused. Im not sure exactly what happened in this pasta. Would someone mind explaining? Its just the ending. Where was he? Who was Herbert? What was the Thing? What did Herbert mean when he said "its run its course"? B.Reyn 21:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) (Theruins 18:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC)) This is amazing. I would love to get permission from the author to use this as a basis for an IB Film project. If anyone knows how I can contact the author please tell me. This was surprisingly amazing. The only flaws I could find were a few grammar errors. RichieThePixie I don't tend to read stories that are too long but I was intrigued from the beginning. I really enjoyed it and I actually wish it was longer. Complete waste of time? That is the complete opposite of what I thought. So intense, I felt a connection with John before the end. That's a good pasta! I feel a bit of 1984 here :) Without pointing away certain parts and spoiling the book, I think the beginning and end are the most notable similarities. Quite the entertaining read, thanks for this. I don't know 'bout you guys... But I figured that Herbert had kidnapped all these people, put them in his facility, because he was mad as a dog, and he called them all John. 9.9/10. Retyopy 23:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) DoctorOdd 03:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Any one else think John is an android that sort of follows Blade Runner rules? Specifically the whole doesn't dream thing. He never drinks anything either, doesn't even mention water. Feels like he had a past but can't really remember it... Also in the last section Herbert refers to him as "it" and the narrorator refers to his blood as just a liquid at times.... Just an idea. Meh. Not my cup of tea, but props for length and grammar and caring about details. It is well-written, but just doesn't appeal to they type of creepypasta I like. I'm grading on a critic's basis though, so 9.5/10 Volkoronado 14:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) This Creepy Pasta is one of those Pasta's everyone should read. Before the Pasta was over, I felt a connection with John. That's a good Pasta. Kinshi57 03:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Good. Needs a lot of editing, particularly the pacing; the middle felt incredibly redundant in places and detracted from the pace of he story. I'm okay with the open ending, though I'm sure others would have prefered clue throughout more often. A Definate feeling of Saw there, with the room and control. I can't buy the android connection; for one, the 'it' Herbert refers to at the end is the drug he administers to John, not refering to John directly. Plus his distress was pretty convincing; a Pdickian android would never exhibit such behaviours. It feels to me that Herbert is a proxy for something greater, perhaps the masters of those Dark Beings... Herbert is a jailor who takes perverse pleasure in controlling his subjects, as with the ant farm. Beyond that... probably too open to draw a more conclusive interpretation. 6.5/10. Kalibertoxis 10:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I like open ended stuff if it is written well. Like I read this book called "The Hollow People" and the ending was so open and pointless that it just pissed me off. THIS, however, I enjoyed reading. I really like things that make you think. Sanity issues. Agreed. :) Lostraptorbaby1 22:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Forgot something in my comment. totally my bad Except the middle..which I actually skipped over some of the reading. BUT! I genuinely enjoyed reading about this guy's insanity. Thank you for that :3 Lostraptorbaby1 22:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and about the Dark Thing... They were a delusion of his. A side effect of his insaniy. People seem to think they were an actaul thing, but as far as I can tell, they never actaully do anything, other than freak him out. Hey, just at hought. 10/10. **CLARIFICATION** Alright, I'm tired of you guys giving your empty-minded opinions. JOHN is somebody we're not sure of. He doesn't even know his real name, because Hebert treats everybody inside the torture center as JOHN. That's what makes it creepy. Herbert is a man in his 50s-60s, who has a deep voice and a twisted mind. When he was a young boy, he had always dreamed of having an 'ant' (human) farm. But they all tried to escape and run away, and they all bit him. So he grew up and made the entire torture factory, and he wanted to see why the ants ran away and bit him. But he grew insane, and didn't let them leave. John did almost escape, though. Towards the end when it said, "all of the cold hands on my body", it's saying that all of the grinning beasts in the corner of every John's cell, are putting his hands on him, lifting him to a place unknown. Obviously, they're going to do something bad. Dread. The repetitive ending was what made it creepy. "Am I going to die in here Hebert?" "Yes, you are John." That's what made it clear. The man that had arrived inside of the building through the vent was a hint and an explanation of what John reacted like when he realized that he had been trapped. The door didn't always appear because of health and hunger issues. The door was a practical mirage, that slowly became real of the black grin's presence. Does that clear up a few things? On full subject with the pasta, it's a 10/10. Jaw-dropping. I really want to make a movie out of this. By the way, if you do produce a movie from this, put this in the disclaimer/trailer: "A mixture of torture, love from the perspective of insanity." - BeauTheArtist Thanks for reading, I enjoyed reading yours. CAN I PLEASE GET THE NAME OF WHOEVER WROTE THIS AMAZING NOVEL? Beauu 23:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Not to sound cliché, but it's about the journey and not the destination.. That.. that was gorgeous. Great concept, great plot, great imagery, great portrayal of this protagonist's emotions. People, this one isn't so much about the ending as it is about how you feel AS you're reading it. Why does ''every''thing have to end with a huge fuckin' shebang? This reminded me of a sort of mix between Castaway = Wilson figure and the Saw films = Jigsaw figure. I felt like I was John - I grew to personify the screwdriver just as he did, and I actually got really sad when he threw it against the wall in despair. That's when you know you're reading some great writing, when you're able to empathise so deeply like that. haterz gonna hate, but still.. something to think about, ja? If I could get a small cast together, I'd totally want to make a short film out of this. I'm someone who usually has a hard time sitting perfectly still, and yet I didn't move my body for the entire duration of the story because I was so focused. At any rate: thank you, author, for the inspiration; I may write some music to go with it. :D 9/10 point for just a few little grammatical/spelling errors, but that could easily be fixed. LOVE!! Kilohertz 04:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) This pasta would make a great movie. 10/10.ManraptorHurrr 18:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) With no shadow if doubt the best pasta in this entire site Diffomega 13:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I loved it, it was very long though, and I really didnt get what was happening but sill I loved it. This was long but it was art- thank you for making it. Ending was... well, fairly dissapointing, but I enjoyed it. Good job!Sfrasermait (talk) 23:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) This pasta is without a doubt, the GREATEST thing ever made. SuckMyPianist (talk) 19:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) That's it? SPOILER ALERT I was really sucked in to John's world when I was reading this. Very atmospheric, and enough description to make up for the slow pace two fold. Herbert keeps his "Johns" locked up and gets his jollies from watching them die slowly? That's it? I saw the ending like this: The toothy-smiled demons, I believe, are John's manifestation of insanity. The times that he cowered away from it, proved that he was not ready to leave. He preferred the comfort of living over the simultaneous risk and thrill of trying to escape. When he stabbed it, he was shown the exit. I was loving it at this point! Finding the other Johns, the corridors, the demons, it was all very exciting. Then he stumbled into a room with Herbert, and was poisoned it seemed. (He could have also died from sudden liquid intake, malnutrition, etc. but the way Herbert says "It's run its course" makes me think otherwise.) I think the multiple demons represented his willingness to die. Over all, it was...interesting. I wouldn't call it a creepypasta, though. I would peg this as a tragedy. A man with half a will to live is tortured by insanity, possibly creating the entire escape sequence internally, before losing the strength to rebel. Everything about this story paints a beautifully envisioned slice of John's life, but the ending definitely needs a new coat. 00:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) This entire thing was a commercial for Godus. I feel betrayed by someone whom I had never placed my faith in. 09:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC)